The Punishing Ninja
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: He lost everything. Now he will punish the guilty. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Punishing Ninja

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Punisher and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics.

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>It was a warm day on the beach. A man with shaggy brown hair and red fang marks walked along the shoreline carrying a picnic basket and a large umbrella, followed by a woman with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes who had a visible bulge on her stomach, an obvious sign she was pregnant. Next to the woman were two small children, a boy and a girl, each about six or seven from the looks of them. The boy had the same shaggy brown hair as the man, and the girl had the same long blond hair as the woman.<p>

"Isn't this nice Kiba? Aren't you glad Naruto finally gave you some time off? Being friends with the 6th Hokage sure has benefits doesn't it?" The woman said smiling as she held the hand of the little girl next to her. Kiba shrugged and replied,

"Yeah, I guess, but you know I love the action Ino." This earned him a glare from his wife, but he smiled and added,

"But I love you guys more." Kiba then kissed his wife, earning a cry of disgust from his children. Kiba and Ino chuckled as Kiba picked his son up and began to give him a piggy back ride.

"Having fun Sajin?" Kiba asked his son, as the boy laughed and said,

"Yeah Daddy! This is almost as fun as riding Akamaru!" Kiba sighed a little at the thought of his usual constant companion. Akamaru had broken a leg on a recent mission, the reason why he wasn't with the family. If this had happened a few years ago, Kiba wouldn't have left his partner's side, but he had promised that his next day off he would spend with his family so here he was. Kiba hated to leave Akamaru, but he had promised he'd take his family to the beach. They reached a nice spot on the sparsely populated beach. After finding a nice spot and setting up the umbrella and towels, Kiba decided to play tag with his children as Ino watched. The kids ran into the surrounding forest, giggling with glee as their father chased after them. After 15 minutes of looking for them, Kiba heard his stomach growl.

"Sajin! Kiyone! Come on out, you win it's time to eat!" Kiba yelled as he held his growling stomach.

"You can't find them?" Ino said as she walked up next to Kiba.

"No, I swear they could be assassination specialists when they get older." Kiba said as Ino began to walk ahead of him calling for their children. Suddenly they heard a scream that made their blood run cold.

"DADDY!" Their daughter screamed from behind some trees. They rushed over just in time to see several men with revolver pistols standing next to a man on being hung on a noose.

"Shit we got witnesses!" One man yelled in a panic. One of them men drew his gun as he yelled,

"WASTE 'EM!" The next thing Kiba knew, he was falling, a numb feeling taking over as he heard the muffled shriek of Ino and the terrified screams of his children.

* * *

><p>Kiba's POV:<p>

Darkness. That's all I knew. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurred. I hear something to my left.

'Theres someone at the door. That's probably her right now, she's coming home. I think she went out for a bit.' I though hazily as I rolled over in the bed I was on.

'But I'm back from my mission, aren't I?' I thought, confusion setting in. I sat up and put my feet on the floor. The floor was so cold. Slowly I put weight on my feet, but my legs felt weak. I could hear the doorknob being fiddled with, and I wanted to greet her as she came in. It took everything I had to take that step forward and in an instant, I fell. Suddenly I found myself on the floor, the cold floor. I tried to get up, but it was impossible. My face felt hot, especially against the floor. The door opened, not the front door. I rolled over onto my back and looked up. There she was.

"Ino, good morning." I said, hardly able to keep my eyes open. She dropped to her knees beside me, and I realized no. It wasn't Ino. I managed to get a good look at her face and saw two beautiful pale lavender eyes.

"H-Hinata?" I stuttered finally.

"Are you all right?" She asked, as she loomed over me.

Then it hit me. Everything came flooding back, like I was remembering a dream only this actually happened. This wasn't Ino, and this was not my house. My house was far away, and Ino was even further. Things were blurry, but it wasn't because of my weakness, I felt underwater, because I was. My eyes were filled with tears, but maybe that was because of my weakness. I managed to finally look around and saw that I was in a hospital room.

"Hinata." I said. She bent down and looked me in the eyes.

"It's Ino, Sajin, Kiyone, they're gone aren't they?" I asked, dreading the answer I knew was coming.

"Kiba, I'm so sorry." she whispered. Suddenly I had a flash of memory. There she was lying there, in front of me. Or at least, what was left of her. It smelled like her, but it didn't look like her. But it hardly smelled like her, it smelled rotten, not the beautiful perfume Ino left behind when she walked. I adored that smell, beautiful, just like her. The children. My children, would have been three, maybe two boys and a girl, I'll never know. Gone.

"Gone." I said.

"It's okay." Hinata assured me.

"Okay?" I repeated, feeling anger begin to fill inside only to have it be replaced with despair.

"No. It's not okay." I said, feeling the pain well in my chest.

"You have to regain some strength." She lifted my head up off the floor I rested on her lap. I was watching the ceiling, listening to my tears fall down my cheeks. Shame, regret, despair. Who did this? I'd find out.

"I have to find them." I decided. I told her, maybe I shouldn't have told her.

"Find who?" She asked, obviously lost as to what I was talking about.

"How long have I been here?" I asked, thinking a little more coherently now. I went to stand up, but once again my strength gave way. Hinata reached out and put a pillow under my head and then stood up. I didn't want to be alone so I called to her, yelled, begged. I wanted her to come back as I heard movement from outside the room. I wanted to die.

"Kiba, here." She was there again with a small bowl, probably taken from the cafeteria. I looked inside to see dark broth as she looked at me eagerly.

"You need your strength." She said, trying her best to help me. I ate it all. It wasn't good, but I ate it all. She put the bowl aside and asked me to wait again, and she disappeared again. Again, I was left alone. I yelled to her. She called back to me, asking me to wait. There were footsteps coming towards the room coming closer, and slowly.

'Ino it has to be her, home from wherever she was with the kids. But where were Sajin and Kiyone? They must be playing somewhere else. Must have asked her to let them play, so she's coming home to get them a change of clothes' I thought hopefully. I sat up,

"Ino," I said quietly, staring at the door. I had a perfect view of the front door. But it wasn't my front door. It opened.

"Hinata, there's been..." I heard an all to familiar voice say. It was Naruto. He looked at me, and I could only briefly hold eye contact before I threw my hands over my face and fell over backwards again. Ino was dead.

"Kiba!" he said, rushing over and picking me up off the floor. I struggled against him for fooling me, for tricking me, making me believe that she was coming back to me. He easily held me back and lifted me up off the floor, and back to the bed. I felt like a prisoner. I shouted for Hinata, and she was there in a moment. I had to find the men who killed them.

"How long has he been like this?" Naruto asked, obviously concerned.

'A pregnant woman with two children!' I thought furiously.

"I came in and he was on the floor, I gave him some broth and he ate it thankfully."

'Helpless, hopeless, defenseless.' I repeated in my head over and over. I yelled at them both. I couldn't think with them talking. They were quiet, my head fell to the mattress with the pillow on the floor where I once was. Ino and I loved each other and without her there I didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The Punishing Ninja

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Punisher and all related characters belong to Marvel Comics.

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>It was raining at the cemetery as a lone figure dressed in black stood over three new graves, blankly staring at the names engraved. The middle grave read,<p>

_"Ino Inuzuka. _

_Beloved wife, mother, and friend." _The other two on either side bore the names of Sajin Inuzuka and Kiyone Inuzuka. Said figure was Kiba Inuzuka, husband and father of the deceased. Though it was hard to tell from the rain, there were tears in the man's eyes. Kiba knew full well that his children might die when they graduated the Academy and became ninja, that was something every ninja parent had to deal with, but he never expected to lose them so soon and to lose the love of his life in the same moment. The feral ninja had never felt more alone, despite his friends attempts at comforting him. His mother, Tsume, had been extremely sympathetic to what had happened, given that she had her husband taken from her. Kiba however had been completely unresponsive, saying that she didn't know what it's like to lose her whole family. That was seven hours ago, and Kiba hadn't moved from his stance in front of the graves not even once. Suddenly he looked to the dark sky as the rain came down harder, and shouted in anguish,

"KAMI! ANSWER ME, WHY INNOCENT DEAD AND THE GUILTY ALIVE?" Kiba had thought this ever since he had woken up in the hospital that day. He then thought back to how Naruto had tried everything he could but the trail had gone cold. The only thing they could figure from what Kiba had been able to remember is that it was a Yakuza execution given the fact they were using guns, a dead giveaway that it wasn't ninja. Yes, over the 10 years since the Fourth Shinobi World War, a new weapon had been invented in the Elemental Countries. Pistols, and later rifles and shotguns, had become fairly common though they were mainly civilian weapons as ninja didn't find much use for them given how jutsu was more reliable and just as deadly. Sure there was the occasional gunslinger ninja, but it wasn't exactly common. At any rate, Naruto had exhausted every lead and when he did find those matching Kiba's description they all had airtight alibi's from some very important people. Naruto even had Inoichi take a look in their minds, but there was some kind of interference, thus extremely hindering Inoichi's examination. Although Naruto had a strong suspicion, he had no choice but the let the men go. Kiba was outraged by this, even more so than Inoichi, knowing full well those were the men.

"WHERE IS JUSTICE?" Kiba shouted angrily at the sky as the wind and rain grew more violent.

"WHERE IS PUNISHMENT?" Kiba shouted one final time. Suddenly the wind and rain stopped, as the clouds began to part to shine light on the spot Kiba stood. The Inuzuka was in astonishment, it was as if some force was trying to tell him something. Now anyone else would have thought this freak occurrence was just that, a coincidence, but in his already troubled mind Kiba saw it as something more. Slowly the feral ninja nodded and knew what he had to do.

'I am the one. I'll destroy the ones who did this. They must be punished.' Kiba thought as he left the cemetery like a man on a mission.

* * *

><p>Kiba's POV:<p>

I entered my home, our home. I headed straight up to our bedroom and opened the closet, freezing when I saw Ino's clothes. They still smelled like her, the scent was faint from the cleaning products, but I could still smell her. Shaking my head to recompose myself, I bent down to grab my kunai and shuriken. As soon as I stood back up, I noticed something at the back of the closet. I went for it, not remembering it being there before. I took it off the rack and saw that it was a black shirt with a large white skull insignia(A/N: Picture the skull from the 2004 movie). I remembered it from my last birthday. Sajin had picked it out and bought it, with help from Ino of course. He said it would scare the bad guys. I never wore it of course, the thing was basically a big target. But for some reason I couldn't shake the urge to wear it, probably a subconscious urge to hold onto Sajin. At any rate I decided that it would do what Sajin had intended, but the brightness of the skull would be a problem. I put on two mesh armor shirts on, then the skull shirt over them. The skull would act as a target, drawing any potential gunfire away from my head. It saddened me that I didn't think of that sooner so I could have worn it while Sajin was still alive. Putting those thoughts out of my head, I went on to plan my attack.

After learning the where the bar the Yakuza operated out of was from some files I took from Naruto's office on the way home, I decided that my best bet would be to wait for them and then follow them back to their base. I was all set to go, when I realized something. I wouldn't have Akamaru with me, his leg was still broken. That meant I was at a disadvantage. I could take a few of them no problem, but adding in the fact they were packing guns it would make things a hell of a lot harder just by myself. That's when I realized this was a time to fight fire with fire.

* * *

><p>"So that'll be two revolvers, one rifle, one double-barrel shotgun, and three boxes of ammunition?" An elderly shop-keeper said as he opened rung the weapons up. Kiba nodded as he handed over the money.<p>

"Mind if I ask what they're for?" The shop-keep asked, to which Kiba replied,

"Got some vermin I need to take care." The man nodded and handed them over to him. Kiba exited the store and headed back home.

* * *

><p>Kiba left Konohagakure after midnight, not telling anyone he had gone. He left his door unlocked so it would be easy for someone to find his letter. Kiba had no delusions about what he was about to do. He knew that when he found the Yakuza there was a major chance he would die, and if he didn't he would take care of that himself. Yes, he was more than willing to end himself after this was over. His thoughts then drifted to his mother and sister. Kiba hated to do this to them and wanted to see them one more time before leaving, but decided that it would end up being to painful. With a heavy sigh, Kiba headed toward the Yakuza bar, wearing the skull shirt proudly with two mesh armor shirts under it to give added protection from gunfire, black cargo pants with an ammo belt, and a long black trench coat.<p>

* * *

><p>Kiba's POV:<p>

I stopped about a mile from outside the bar to do a weapons check. My shotgun and rifle were fully loaded and strapped to my back. My revolvers were holstered under my arms. I also had several kunai, shuriken, and three explosive tags. I didn't wear my Konoha headband, no need to get the village involved. After I was done I headed out. As I came up on the bar I saw my targets enter the place. I was about to make my move but a Yazkuza member came shambling out in front of my hiding spot. I drew a kunai and when he got close enough I pulled him behind a tree and slit his throat. I left him there as I carefully walked out and made my way around to the back of the bar. I entered through the kitchen entrance and held the workers at gunpoint to leave, I wasn't about to let innocents be harmed. I made my way to the kitchen window and saw that there were five waitresses still inside and the bar tender was Yakuza, I couldn't take any chances so I made my way to the intercom and told the waitresses to report to the kitchen. Again I held my pistols out and told them to leave.

"Hey what's going on back here? Come on girls!" I heard one drunk yell as he came barging up to the kitchen door. I quickly moved to the other side and pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the back. I held my hand over his mouth until he went quiet, making sure to lay him down quietly.

"HEY JIN, WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" I heard one yell. I pulled out on explosive tag and tied it around a kunai and threw it to the opposite side of the bar from the kitchen window. Before they knew what happened the explosion killed five of them and severely burned three others. I pulled out my rifle and kicked the door open. The first thing they did was freeze in shock, so the first shot was a freebie. I got him right between the eyes. The others pulled their guns, but I began to quickly fire off more shots, taking out 10 of them and emptying my rifle. There were 20 left, so I got ready with my revolvers and shot the bartender as I dove behind the bar. Fortunately for me half of them were gassed so their aim was off. I looked around and saw a fire-extinguisher, thinking quickly I grabbed it and threw it out and shot it, making an effective smoke bomb. While they were all coughing I rushed in with a kunai, gutting 12 of them. When the smoke cleared, I drew my pistol and shot six more. At soon their was one left. I looked at his face and it was the one that fired the first shot at my family. I feel a rage build inside, letting my instincts take hold and rushed him. I swatted the gun from his hand and began to beat his face with the same mercilessness he had when he gunned down Ino, Sajin, and Kiyone. I grabbed his right arm he threw up to protect himself and and broke it. I grabbed his other arm and began to break all of his fingers, then I went to work on the other hand. I broke his left arm backwards at the elbow, savoring the pained howls he let forth, but I kept my face blank. I stabbed him in the crotch as I got up off him. I looked down at the quivering filth, and saw his look of realization when he got a good look at my face. I pulled out my shotgun and placed the end of it in his mouth. I stared him down as he began to cry, and gave him both barrels. His head exploded in a mess of brain and skull fragments. I holstered my weapons and poured out all he liquor across the room, making a trail to the front door. I walked a distance away and threw an explosive kunai at the trail of liquor, and as I walked away it blew and took the entire bar with it.

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy day in Konohagakure as Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Tsume and Hana Inuzuka headed to Kiba's home. Naruto knocked on the door and yelled,<p>

"KIBA? We came to talk to you! We know you're hurting right now, but we haven't seen you for a few days and we've been worried about you." Naruto then tried to open the door and found that it was unlocked. They entered and looked around, calling for the widower. Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper on the table.

"Guys, come here!" The blond Kage called to the others.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, looking worried. Naruto began to read the letter and said,

_"I leave this as a declaration of intent so no one will be confused. First: If you want peace, prepare for war. Something our commander drilled into us during the war. Second: Kiba Inuzuka is dead, he died with his family. Third: _In certain situations, the law is inadequate. In order to shame that inadequacy it is necessary to act outside the law, in order to pursue natural justice. This _is not vengeance. Revenge isn't a valid motive, it's an emotional response. No, not vengeance. Punishment. I'll assume you've heard about what happened to that Yakuza bar and yes it was me. So consider me a nuke-nin now. Don't worry I'm still loyal to Konoha, but I have a personal mission to attend to. Those who do evil to others: the killers, rapists, psychos, and sadists, will come to know me well. Kiba Inuzuka is dead. I am now, The Punisher." _As Naruto finished, he had tears in his eyes. Naruto was crying for yet another friend lost. Tsume was crying for her son, Hana was crying for her brother, and Hinata was crying for her best friend. Somewhere in Konoha they heard a dog howl, but the howl sounded like one of pain.

"We'll miss him to Akamaru." Naruto said barely above a whisper as he tore up the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
